blessanafandomcom-20200216-history
Bhake Blackrain
History Bhake Blackrain, a being who came to this world by unknown means. People all over the world know he lives on a large island in the seas and tends to not leave his island, however when he leaves people know it's going to end badly. Many people fear Bhake and he is a well known figure. He comes in many tales and horror stories, along as parents who tell their kids if they don't behave Bhake would come for them. People in the military would know Bhake is a neutral being however knows to cause some severe damage aslong as it's in his favour. '''Bhake's first encounter with Blessana's Royal Army''' Jeremiah, leader of the Royal Army set afoot on Bhake's large lands hoping to slay whatever was hidden there. After scouting the island for days they managed to find his castle. Jeremiah ordered his troops to rush in and charge destroy everything inside. The guards rushed in as Jeremiah stood waiting with a few of his best men. Not hearing anything going on inside he assumed everything was going according to plan and his troops were quickly taking everything out. He figured the castle was so large it would take them hours so he ordered his men to set up camp. After hours and hours went by there was still no sign of his men, Jeremiah decided to call it a night and slept through the night. Once Jeremiah awoke inside of his tent he saw a shadow over his tent, he walked out to examine it and what he saw wasn't pretty. His soldiers were made into decorations,. his tent stood on the bodies of his men, pillars of soldiers decorated the entrance. Jeremiah was shocked, while wondering what the best approach with be he called his men and decided to go inside. Once in the massive main hall of the castle they saw Bhake standing there. "Drop your weapons and come with us in peace! We do not wish to harm you." Jeremiah spoke. Nothing but a chuckle could be heard from behind the metalic mask. "And what makes you think you can evict me from my home, pretty boy?" Jeremiah was shocked, nobody treated him this way before. "Surrender, or we must stri-" Jeremiah's conversation was cut short and his best men fell to their knees, with large cuts in their chests they eventually decorated the floor with blood. "So, you come in here, try to evict me of my own humble abode, bleed on my floor which i cleaned atleast seventy years ago and demand i surrender?" Bhake's eerie voice spoke. Jeremiah's eyes shot open as seeing his strongest men fall to the floor without even seeing what happened. "What are you? This isn't normal!" "And ruining my perfectly clean floor is?" Bhake chuckled once again. "You see, Jeremiah. You didn't even knock. You enter my home try to kill an army, which isn't here, eventually try to kill me, and get angered when they're all dead? It seems like you could learn some manners." Jeremiah's knee caps sprung sending pieces of bone all over the place. He fell to his knees in agony as Bhake walked up to him. "I don't take kindly to orders." Bhake spoke. "Now, do you want to leave here alive or should a mount your head above my fire place? Which i never use by the way." Jeremiah was in awe at his power, his teeth grit together in pain and not sure what his next move should be. "W-what are you?" He said in pain. "What am i? Why, i'm a single student, struggling to pay rent, i'm around..." Bhake paused. "Yeah i'm probbably around six hundred thousand years old, still looking by the wa-" Jeremiah cut him off "Stop joking around!" Bhake placed his hand on Jeremiah's head. "My, you're quite the big mouth for someone so weak." Bhake twisted his head breaking his neck and sending Jeremiah's lifeless body to the floor. Bhake chuckled for a moment before Jeremiah opened his eyes again. "H-how are you doing this!?" Bhake snapped his neck once again. "It's not as fun with someone like you." Jeremiah's eyes shot open in horror and pain. "I- i made a mistake! Please!" Jeremiah pleaded. "Oh, you're showing weakness now? What happened to the strong valiant paladin who was on my door step just moments ago?" Bhake grabbed Jeremiah's hand and tore it off. "Here, have a hand." Bhake said as he threw Jeremiah's own hand infront of him. Jeremiah was screaming in pain but there was nothing he could do. "See, i'm a funny guy, still looking." Bhake kneeled and brought his face closer to Jeremiah's "You available?" He let out laughter that was so terrifying. Bhake's bones crackled and the sound echoed through the large main hall. "Well, you're no fun. Anyways, back to business." Bhake got back up and set down on a skeleton which just came out of the ground. "I assume you're here for The Underground? If you can't kill it, let it join you? Correct?" Jeremiah was still screaming at the top of his lungs. "Sadly, i do not see how this is any of my consern. You should trottle back to your boat and never set foot on my island again, you got that, pretty boy?" Jeremiah clenched his fist while still screaming in pain unsure of how to deal with him. "I-i'll be back! I'll come back to-" Bhake cut him off. "To kill me, and rid me off this world. You're quite the hero aren't you?" Bhake chuckled as he got up. He grabbed Jeremiah by the hair and flung him against the staircase. Slowly walking over he repeated the process, flinging Jeremiah left and right until the damage was so sever he eventually died again. "And this is the strongest you got? Oh, please." Jeremiah's eyes shot open and he found himself on his boat. The boat was docked at the Royal palace and unsure what had really happened he made his way to the king to report. This was no ordinary enemy they faced. After negotiating with the King they decided to leave him alone and let him be for what is. Only, untill they needed anything. Personality Not much is known about Bhake since nobody dares to set foot on his island. Magic Mastery of an otherworldly magic. Skills Unknown Profession None Artifacts None discovered. OOC Notes